Several conventional golf training aid devices exist for helping a golfer improve their golf swing, thereby improving the stability and accuracy of the golfer's swing. Some of these training aid devices are designed to be attached to golf clubs, while other devices may be worn by the golfer.
Existing golf training aid devices include motion restricting or limiting devices such as, for example, tools that attach to the ends of club grips that guide the hands to be in the proper position, devices that attach to the club grip that sets the wrists during the swing, and clothing that is worn by the golfer's that restricts the golfer's arms to a set position and range of motion. Most of these golf training aid devices generally assist the golfer in improving their accuracy by restricting the movement of the golfer's arms, wrist or hands thereby reducing the golfer's swing variation.
Although these golf training devices may benefit the golfer's posture and swing alignment, other forms of training devices may be beneficial for improving the golfer's swing.